Leaving You
by princess23516
Summary: This is a story my friend made for me, I didn't make it, she made it and now wants to delete it off her account so I am uploading it again with her permission. More info inside. Pairings: OC x Jacob


I don't own this fanfic, my friend (Rena and her Awesome Self) made it for me and now she wants to delete it off (well, of her account) because she doesn't like it but I do so she said that I can upload it if I want it to stay on, nothing has been changed below, everything is still the same as it was

A one shot for Princess(insert what ever number it was here) coz she's really sad right now!!! D: I made this in an attempt to cheer her up! I usually hate Jacob but I'll write about him for her! PRINCESS, REMEMBER CARLY LOVES YOU BUT NOT IN AN EROS WAY!!!

Sorry Erin but I really do not like this fic. It's not my normal style…

OC x Jacob

I do not own Twilight!

They say that people change when their surroundings change.

It's true.

I used to live in such a kind area when I was younger. I was happy living there and I had loads of friends who I grew up with. We stuck together through thick and thin. Even if we had a fight, we would eventually make up even if we were drawn father apart.

We had just finished making up and were slowly growing closer once again, but then the news came.

"Ashlyne, we're moving to somewhere with more excitement and some more green. We're going to Forks." My dad informed me with a stern tone to him.

He was already decided. We were moving and that was it.

So here I am.

In Forks, I am no longer bubbly Ashley, but introverted Ashlyne.

It was September since I moved to Forks and when it was November I still hadn't made any friends.

I lived down at the reserve and went to the closest school there. Most of them had grown up with their friends and they all had their little groups. I bet they would have let me into their groups if I had approached them, but I didn't. I even pushed those who approached me. I don't want them.

I ran out of the house one day as soon as I finished eating one night. We had touched on the subject of school and how different life was back in my _real_ home. I retreated to the beach ignoring the yells and demands from my parents. Forget them. They don't understand me.

I ran with hot tears trailing down my face and stumbled a few times before getting far enough for my parents or brother being able to find me. They were all such a pain that family. Why couldn't we just stay in England?

I ignored the wet sand and just collapsed to my knees, leaving the hot tears flowing down my face as I attempted to rub my eyes to stop them. I cried out loud, not caring if anyone was passing by. Nobody understood.

I left my best friends there at home, the ones who helped me through most things.

But friends can only help to an extent right? They can't control your parents brains or anything.

I let out an angered and frustrated scream and cried out more as I let out my pain. The tugging in my heart tightened when I remembered back home. It felt like I could relieve it if I screamed loud enough.

I pounded the sand, as if though I it hit it, something would happen like I could break out of this horrible nightmare and go back to my home.

It started to rain and it had started to get quite heavy. I ignored it and kept my head down as I focused on hitting down.

"Stupid, stupid, stupid! Why? I WANT TO GO BACK HOME!" I screamed tearing through the heavy and wet sand.

"Let me take you home then."

I looked up with my dark brown hair sticking to my face as the hot tears still running down my face. The bitter and salty tears. They sure knew what it feels like don't they? The salty sadness, the bitter feelings and the hot anger. Everything about life was explained through them.

I saw there, a tall boy with short hair black hair. He had no umbrella and he was only wearing a black t-shirt and some trousers. He didn't even have shoes on.

I stared at him as if though he was a crazy person who just asked me to send him back home to England back with his friends. Oh sorry, that's not possible here.

"Go away." I said through gritted teeth.

I didn't even know his boy and here he was acting all nice to me. He was just probably looking for a girl to sleep with. Why else would he be out at this time talking to girls?

"I don't bite," He joked as he bent down and held his hand out to me.

I heard him murmur something that didn't really make sense. What did he mean by "Not in this form anyway"?

I ignored that fact and just stared at his hand like he was holding out dog poo.

"Don't mess with me." I said threateningly as I stood up and tried to walk away.

Then I realized. Where would I go? I have no home _here_. I refused to acknowledge that place as my home. My home was in England, where I belonged. I don't care if I lived next to my frienemy who I sometimes hated or sometimes loved. I just want to be back there.

I paused and stood there holding my arms and shivering. I only realised how cold it was. Then to make things worse a gust of autumn wind blew strongly, causing me to fall to the ground to huddle in a ball to gather my warmth.

"No way am I letting you go home like this. Plus look at you, you're shivering!" He defended.

I tried to ignore him but a pair of warm arms wrapped around me.

They were unnaturally warm for body heat, but were soothing. I could feel his breathing and his hard muscles.

Wait a second, he was hugging me and I had no idea who the heck he was.

"I'm guessing you don't remember me." He sighed still holding me in his arms.

Well I didn't. If I chose to notice people, he would have stuck out. He was huge. However, I chose to ignore everyone at school and couldn't even be bothered to learn my teachers' names.

"Let go of my you pedo." I said trying to break free from his iron arms.

They were holding me tight and I couldn't get out from them but when he realised I was trying to get out he let go of me and I almost fell due to my force of trying to get out.

"Jacob Black? I'm in all your classes." He stated trying to remind me of who he was.

I walked away from him feeling disgusted and freaked out by his hug. However, I had no idea why I didn't decide to scream or anything. I just carried on walking towards my fake home.

That was our first proper meeting.

Our second meeting was at school the next day.

As I was walking into the school building I heard my name being called out by someone. I had a semi-common name and I ignored it, for nobody would want to call out my name for any reason.

I continued to walk and then I felt a large hand rest on my shoulder. I turned and saw an out of breath boy. The one who had been a weirdo the night before.

I turned away uninterested and shook his hand off my shoulder leaving him there while he rested. He must have been far away when he spotted me because he was really out of breath.

"Ashlyne, wait…"He called as I walked into the classroom trying my best to ignore him.

I earned a few looks from a few girls who probably liked him or something but ignored them easily, for I had no interest in the weirdo.

"Hey remember me now?" He asked with a smile as he took the seat in front of my and turned the chair so it was on the opposite side of hers.

His legs were too long to fit underneath the table so he placed them around the legs of the table instead which looked quite strange because most of the students at their age were not that tall and only a handful in the school were like him. They all happened to hang out with each other too…

"Yes, the weird stalker-pervert." She replied with a sigh as she took out my books.

He chuckled and let out a were definitely being stared at by now. Many girls were watching us while Ashlyne didn't really care and pretended to cross her legs and kick him in the errr boy vital points under the table making him flinch in pain and retreat to a seat in front of her as the teacher came in.

Jacob sat in his seat trying to bear the immense pain. He thought of the night before how he and the others were walking and saw Ashlyne. They didn't know her and they dared Jacob to go hug her in a way and Jacob had fallen for her at school already.

He smiled to himself as he planned to get closer to her.

---

Ashlyne was walking with her food towards the benches on the outside of the sports hall where nobody went to during the cold weather yet Ashlyne went to it even during the rain.

Jacob made an excuse to his friends as he went to go chase her as she exited the lesson but he kept being held up by something. A teacher, a few girls some guys and other things.

When he finally got to where Ashlyne was, she was eating some sort of pasta in a plastic container.

_Spicy chicken? Interesting_Jacob thought as he walked towards her casually.

"Yo. I'm hungry. You have food. Ahhh." Jacob stated and opened his mouth as if though he wanted to be fed.

Ashlyne decided to give him the jalapenos in her pasta and then left as he sat there chewing. A few moments later he was running to the nearest water supply and chugging the most water he could get.

----

Jacob had stalked Ashlyne to the local library and casually walked in as if though he was looking for a book too. He happened to walk towards the same area as Ashlyne and his actions didn't go unnoticed this time.

She decided to go the horror setion and open one of the most terrifying graphical book there was and looked through it casually to try getting him freaked out by her. She turned to a page where there was a werewolf tearing some people apart with a very well drawn amount of corpses and the blood, skin and bones were drawn perfectly.

She smirked to herself as she though he would be scared off but instead he had gone right up to her and leaned over her shoulder to get a good look at the book.

"Hiya." He greeted while _accidently_ snuggling her neck. "Accidently"

She simply hit him with the corner of the book with all the strength she could muster and walked out of the library.

---

It was Jacob's second month of trying to woo Ashlyne and it had worked, but Ashlyne was too much of a Tsundere to admit she had fallen for him. (sorry to you guys who don't know what a tsundere is.)

Jacob hoped he had gotten somewhere with Ashlyne and used the next upcoming event to test it.

"Hey Ashley! Sup?" Jacob asked trying as hard as possible not to scare her away or get hit by her.

They were in the school library and the boys from the Quileutes watched as they all found out about Jacob's crush as soon as they had transformed into

"Look up yourself then." She replied while continuing to work on her homework which was due in the next lesson and she had put it off because she was too busy waiting for Jacob to ask her out.

"Okay then." He answered back and went under the table earning a kick in the face and an eye full of shorts underneath her skirt.

"Not up my skirt you pervert." She hissed through gritted teeth and earn a few stern looks from librarians.

Jacob held up his hands as if though surrendering and saying sorry as Ashlyne pulled him up from the floor and shoved him out of the library.

"I hate your guts." She said with acid seething out of her words but flutters escaping her heart.

"I'd love to go to the dance with you!" Jacob replied completely off subject while putting an arm around her neck and bringing his mouth closer to her ear. "I'll pick you up at eight on Saturday." He murmured before stealing a kiss from the shocked girl and running away.

She didn't know whether to get angry or exciting but she resulted in kicking down the bin feeling a mixture of both. She was going to be reported to the head teacher and was waiting outside his office when someone else walked into the waiting room outside.

It was Jacob and Ashlyne felt her face go red and she unconsciously touched her lips and looked down in embarrassment. Jacob merely smiled at her as he too a seat next to his date and put his arm around her.

"Why are you here?" she asked pulling away from him despite her desire for his warm arm.

"Well I sorta got too excited and broke school property. You?" He asked poiting the question towards her again.

"I got so angry I kicked down that bin outside the library." She replied with a blush across her face.

After some questioning and performing school tasks as punishment at school, the two were let go and Ashlyne walked towards what she enjoyed to call her house now.

She was happy that she had a… well not really a boyfriend, more of an admirer. She never thought she would ever be able to make friends, which didn't really but she was forming a relationship with someone. She hadn't even gone to a co-ed school back in England.

As Ashlyne enjoyed the feeling of happiness which had been absent from her live for a while had returned as boundless as ever. It was overfilling and she thought she couldn't bear it any longer.

So her family broke its container and let it disappear and seethe into the bottomless pit of despair beneath her.

"We've decided it was too much coming here and we are not going back to England but to Canada instead. We're leaving on Saturday night." Her mother declared as her father was walking around preparing for their move.

Ashlyne felt her heart break once more and noted the date.

The date of the school dance.

She ran up the stairs and ran into her room. She held her pillow close and cried into it. She knew she was cursed and nothing would ever go right for her. It wasn't fair. She let all the happiness she had experience with Jacob fall into that pit of despair and she knew it. It was all too good to be true.

She didn't attend school the next few days and it was Saturday. They date they were set to leave.

Ashlyne made sure she kicked and damaged a few things before she left to meet her parents at the airport. First she needed to attend to something.

Jacob was waiting outside her house and she knew he was looking up at her window. She didn't want to leave the house with him waiting there. It would be less painful having the best thing that happened to her (after the awesomeness of meeting her friend Rena and her frying pan or awesomeness with a panda on the side) taken away from her.

She couldn't delay her leaving any longer or she would be late and miss the flight. She had to leave the house and unfortunately, she had her suitcase with her so he would know.

The door creaked open and Ashlyne tried ignoring Jacob but it was no use. He had gone up to her noticing the suitcase.

"Hey what's up? Where are you going? Why haven't you been at school? The dance is tonight!" Jacob managed to splutter for he knew what was going on.

He had heard it from Ashlyne's brother who was TINY. But that wasn't the point, he hadn't only fallen in love with her, but he imprinted on her! He couldn't bear it not being with her! He would go insane…

Ashlyne ignored him and had her mask of stone on she threw her suitcase into the boot of her car and slammed it down. She opened the door and was about to get in but she was pulled backwards into Jacob's hard and well shaped chest (lol JJ, La Quil, JACOB HAS BOOBS!!!)

She felt something warm fall onto her head and they kept dropping down gently.

It was nearing Twilight and Ashlyne needed to leave. The airport was ages away from where they were and if she wasn't there, her parents really would leave her but then only send her a ticket again to go over to Canada with them.

"Don't leave me… I really, really need you…" He murmured into her hair inhaling the scent before he would soon leave it.

Ashlyne remained silent with her heart twisting and it felt like it would rip apart but her mask of stone remained as she was determined to make the parting be as painless as possible.

"I know our time together was short but… I love you… I know, you hate me, but I—" He was cut off before things would start to hurt more.

"I need to go. Anyway, once I leave another person will come it and make things much better for you." she interrupted and broke free from the hug but didn't go into the car.

"No. No-one will replace you. It's only you. I know you don't want to leave. So don't, stay here with me!" He cried with tears running down his face.

"Goodbye." She said before finally getting into the car and driving towards the airport.

Jacob broke down crying outside her house and watched the car drive away from her.

Ashlyne drove a few miles before stopping and crying to herself. Why did she have to fall for him? It wouldn't hurt so much if she hadn't fallen for him.

_I can't cry forever and it won't do anything to change my life._ She thought to herself and she started the car again and drove towards the terrible life awaiting her.

---

"You cried that day."

"No! It was the usual Forks weather!"

"There was not one cloud in the sky that day."

"Was too!"

Ashlyne punched her boyfriend playfully before kissing him and holding onto him tight.

"It should be me holding tight, what if your parents want you to go back to… where do you live now? Germany? Vietnam?" Jacob asked with a smile spread across his face.

"Romania. But they have moved to New Zealand now." Ashlyne informed.

The couple stood outside the house where they had separated and hugged each other not wanting to let go of the other just in case they disappeared.

Ashlyne had moved to Canada was promised but Jacob had travelled there too but refused to inform Ashlyne of his ways of transport. He also smelt like he was sleeping in a forest and he had occasionally stepped in some sort of feces (coz I like feces, especially smem and La Quils feces they have such nice feces and I still wonder what shamPoo they use.)

After years of waiting, her family finally agreed to let her live by herself as long as she got a good job and promised to meet them every so often.

They returned to Forks and moved into Ashlyne's old house. She eventually learned of Jacob's way of travelling to Canada, and they visited her old house in England. They then moved to Ireland and the sudden mysterious deaths of people being attacked by an animal decreased as Jacob and the Black Family's relatives fought off the vampires within the country.

Jacob has boobies.

Sorry it is super rushed and done realy badly, the ending was bad!


End file.
